Halloween ZoCho
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: Zoro takes Chopper trick or treating, and Chopper makes him wear a kitty costume XD When Chopper gets egged by some kids, Zoro takes him back to the ship to clean up when things get heated. CHOPPER/ZORO  thats right, Zoro's on the bottom  YAOI LEMONS!


**Yeah I should proabably work on 'Blind Romance' shouldn't I? _Or..._ I could write a halloween ZOCHO! WOO! ROFL for those of you reading Blind Romace, I'll get back to it! I'm planning of writing one chapter than a one-shot, another chapter, another one-shot, etc. LET'S DO THIS THING :D**

Chopper adjusted the black witches hat on his head. It felt wierd not wearing his usual pink top hat but it was just for one night. Just Halloween. The reindeer giggled as he looked down at his outfit.

He was wearing a long black cloak along with a black witches hat, the hat had a red ribbon tied around it much like Luffy's ever famous strawhat. He also had an orange bag with a jack-o-lantern on the front. He smiled broadly thinking about trick-or-treating.

Usopp and Luffy were going and they offered to bring Chopper, unfortunatly, Chopper said 'no thank you' and told them there was someone else he wanted to go with. The two shrugged it off before running off to put on their costumes.

Luffy was wearing a vampire costume while Usopp was dressed up like a zombie.

Chopper wandered down the galley with his small orange bag, there was no candy in it yet but he _did_ have something much needed for trick-or-treating inside.

After he walked out onto the deck, he saw who he was looking for. Zoro was propped up against the mast as usual, snoring away.

The tiny doctor ran over and nudged Zoro's leg a few times, Zoro finally cracked an eye open "Hmm..? Oh Chopper. What?" said Zoro.

Chopper fiddled with his hooves, nobody knew his seceret but he did happen to have a small crush on the swordsman. Okay not small... more like _huge, giant, _or something along those lines.

"Um... I wanted to go trick-or-treating but I'm almost certain Luffy or Usopp will cause some sort of problem so I don't want to go with them... and, I'm scared to go alone so... can you come with me?" asked Chopper shyly.

Zoro would have flat out denied anyone who asked him to do something so childish. Anyone, except Chopper. He looked down at Chopper's big eyes, full of hope that Zoro would join him.

_Damn_... thought Zoro_, He's just so cute! Fuck... I do NOT want to go celebrate this damned holiday but... ugh screw it, I'll go!_

With a heavy sigh Zoro replied "Fine."

Chopper jumped and squealed in joy upon hearing that single word, Zoro smiled at the adorable display Chopper was putting on. Then, the doctor turned around and pulled something out of his bag.

"Oh and Zoro... It's kinda the rules, you have to wear a costume to go trick-or-treating so..." he handed the items to Zoro, much to the swordsman dismay.

A headband with fake cat ears and a clip on tail., both were the same color as his mint green hair (How Chopper had found them in this color, he had no idea).

He stared at them in silence until Chopper spoke up, "I... I saw you wearing a green shirt a while ago, I thought maybe you could wear it tonight! ...and Robin promised me she would use make up and face paints to make your costume better!" He looked down to his hooves "...if you still want to"

Zoro knew the shitty cook would never let this one go, but he couldn't say no to Chopper. _Damn it, I can take any injury but as soon as Chopper's sad I can't do a thing._ He groaned "Alright I'll wear the damn costume"

Chopper's eyes lit up "YAY! Thanks Zoro!" he ran to hug the swordsman. He latched himself onto Zoro chest and buried his nose in the haramaki before jumping off and running away yelling "I'll go tell Robin to get the face paint!"

Zoro then noticed his face felt hot, _Why the hell am I blushing?_ His thoughts were cut off by Sanji calling "MY ANGELS~ LUNCH IS PREPARED IN YOUR HONOR~ and you bums get in here too." He just ignored it before making his way to the kitchen.

He was the last one there and throughout lunch he kept catching the crew glancing over at him, after lunch Zoro finally decided to do something "Okay what is it?" he asked with a scowl.

Usopp answered "Uh, Chopper showed us your costume..." Sanji snorted to hold back a laugh, "Hey baka swordsman, say 'nyan'."

Zoro glared at him. When he turned back he jumped a little to find that Robin was suddenly sitting next to him.

"Robin, wha-" Zoro began before Robin cut him off "Chopper-san, Luffy-san and longnose-kun..." Usopp began complaining about the nickname, but he was ignored, "...are already wearing costumes. So I will help you with yours, now hold still." Robin finished as she pulled out some make up.

Zoro growled lowly as Robin began drawing on his face with the different colors.

After a few minutes Robin sat back and said "Finished".

Sanji put down the last of the dishes he was washing and ran over "OI MARIMO! LET US SEE!"

The pissed swordsman tunred his head to face the crew. Robin had drawn on lines on Zoro's cheeks to imitate whiskers, she also colored the tip of his nose in a triangle much like a cat's.

From behind, Usopp quickly put the cat ear headband on Zoro's head, completeing the look. Sanji began to laugh his ass off, until Zoro threw a fork at him.

They were about to fight when Sanji stopped, "Oh. We shouldn't fight right now... wouldn't want to ruin your _wonderful_ costume."

Zoro glared, but backed off. Sanji's joke was a little more real to Zoro, Chopper had gone through the trouble to get it for him so he shouldn't damage it.

"Fuck you, ero-cook" swore Zoro, walking over to the table to retrieve a bottle of sake he had stolen earlier. Chopper walked up behind him carrying the clip on tail.

Zoro glanced at him but didn't say anything as he just continued to drink his sake. He felt Chopper pulling at his haramki trying to get the tail on, the reindeer then pulled up the haramaki to reveal the hem of Zoro's black pants, he clipped the tail on and pulled the haramaki back down.

Zoro's face was a light pink but it wasn't very noticable through his tanned skin. _I'm blushing again? The fuck? Must be 'cause I'm so damn embarrassed... bastard cook, I swear I'll kill him one of these days_.

The rest of the day went by as usual, Chopper Usopp and Luffy played never ending games of tag, Brook played his music while Frankey worked on some blueprints, Nami and Robin relaxed while Sanji danced around them offering snacks and drinks, and Zoro lay against the wall fast asleep.

Usopp began telling some scary story to his two friends, but Chopper wasn't interested (he _totally_ wasn't scared or anything like that) so he went to find Zoro.

Chopper giggled a little at Zoro's appearance, he had fallen from his sitting position and was now lying on his side sprawled out in a way that really fit his costume.

Luckily his head was at an angle that didn't damage the face paint, "Zoro?" mumbled Chopper. The swordsman cracked an eye open "Hmm?"

"Um..." Chopper then realised he had nothing to say "...I uh... Usopp was telling us a story and... I got scared so... um can I sit with you?" he asked.

Zoro sighed "Shitty longnose... sure whatever" muttered Zoro as he closed his eyes once again.

The swordsman was curled in on himself slightly, making a cresent shape with his body. Chopper walked inside the 'cresent' and sat against Zoro's chest. After less than five minutes, bothe were enveloped ina deep peaceful sleep.

After a few hours dinner was made, served, and eaten (or in Luffy's case, enhaled). Then it was time to get ready for trick-or-treating.

Usopp and Luffy had already run off, only to come back twenty minutes later saying how everyone said they were too old. Zoro scowled a bit, if those two were too old he may be in trouble... of course people would probably be okay with knowing he was just helping Chopper.

Chopper made sure his costume was perfect before getting Zoro to crouch down so he could adjust the green cat ears. After he was done the two headed out.

Chopper had gotten Zoro to put on dark green pants instead of his usual black along with an emerald green t-shirt.

"I can't wait! I'm gonna get so much candy! Oh Zoro did you bring a bag?" ask Chopper who was sitting on Zoro's shoulders, latched onto the back of his head. Zoro was carrying Chopper's bag but hadn't gotten one for himself.

"Nah, I'm a little old for trick-or-treating... I think it might creep a lot of people out if I was outside their door asking for candy" Zoro explained.

Chopper tightened his grip on Zoro's head as he fiddled with one of his cat ears "... but, you'll still come to the doors with me right?"

Zoro sighed "Yeah sure." Chopper giggled a bit before turning his attention to a little girl who was walking by with some cotton candy.

"Ooh! Look Zoro! Let's go find some cotton candy too!" Chopper chattered excitedly, Zoro smirked "Okay, okay calm down. You want to start now?"

Chopper nodded eagerly and hopped off Zoro's shoulder before grabbing Zoro's hand with on hoof, his bag was in the other, and dragged him off to the first house.

_Ding-dong_

An old woman answered the door, "Aww how cute a little... reindeer? ...or a witch? Oh, I see, twice as many costumes means twice as much candy" she said sweetly.

Chopper beamedas she put two handfuls of candy in his bag, just as he was about to thank her and leave she suddenly put another handful in.

"There's a little for your friend too, I think he deserves some for dressing up as well" she said with a smile as she looked at the teen standing few feet behind the child.

Chopper smiled and ran over to Zoro "Zoro! Zoro! You got some too! Oh, THANKS MISS!" he said, almost forgetting to thank the woman. She smiled, wishing them a Happy Halloween and closed the door to wait for more trick-or-treaters.

After hours and hours of trick-or-treating at countless numbers of houses the two finally found some cotton candy.

Chopper looked down at his full bag of candy as he slowly ate the cotton candy, enjoying every bite.

Zoro yawned a little "Oi Chopper, I think I saw Luffy, you want to wait here for a second and I'll check it out?"

Chopper nodded "O... okay!" he answered as he stood next to a lone streetlight and watched Zoro walk off into the darkness.

He continued to eat cheerfully, not noticing four children sneaking up on him. An egg hit him in the back of the head, causing him to drop his treat "Ah! My cotton candy!" he yelped. His eyes watered when he saw it land on the dirty ground.

Two more eggs hit him and four kids ran at him, throwing eggs as fast as they could.

"Get outta here you freak!" shouted one dressed as a ghost, throwing more eggs at him. Chopper began to cry "STOP! GO AWAY! _ZORO HELP!_"

Within seconds the man was in front of Chopper, all four children stared up in horror at the green haired man.

No words were needed, all four ran screaming for their parents. Zoro squated down to Chopper "Oi, you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice. Chopper looked up with a tear streaked face, his costume was ruined from the eggs and his fur was a mess.

"Why do... do people like to h-hurt me?" Chopper managed to choke out. Zoro picked him up, "Uh... they were jealous! 'Cause their costumes sucked and... uh, you scared the shit out of them!"

Chopper continued bawling. With a sigh, Zoro picked up the candy bag and carried both it and his nakama back to the ship. By the time they arrived, everyone was already asleep and Chopper had finally calmed down.

Zoro placed the bag outside the men's quarters before carrying Chopper to the washroom for a much-needed bath.

Chopper sniffled a bit while Zoro scrubbed the egg from his fur, after he was thoroughly cleaned he rinsed the little reindeer, carefully, before wrapping him up with a fluffy towel. Chopper was about to leave before he turned to see Zoro cleaning himself off.

The soap trailed over his tanned skin, the bubbles danced over his muscles the water made his skin seem to glow in the moonlight. He knew he had a crush on Zoro but the feelings seemed to almost overwhelm him!

Just as he was about to wash off the face paint, Chopper dropped the towel turned into heavy point and grabbed Zoro's hand to stop him.

Zoro looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What is it Chopper?" that's when he noticed the strange look in Chopper's eyes.

"D... don't wash it off... please" he mumbled, his face was dark crimson, luckily it was unnoticable under his fur.

Zoro sighed, the kid had been through enough tonight he might as well try not to argue with him "Fine, but why do you want me to keep it on?" asked Zoro as he finished drying himself off (careful not to damage the face paint).

Chopper gulped "...because... if your half-animal too then... then this should be okay" he said quickly. Zoro raised an eyebrow, "What are you-"

His sentance was cut off when Chopper pressed his lips against the swordsman. Time seemed to stop for the two as Chopper continued to kiss, Zoro even found himself kissing back!

Chopper shrunk into brain point and Zoro held him close to continue their kiss. When they finally parted, a string of saliva kept them connected.

Chopper panted from the heated kiss, pulling something out from behind him. Cat ears.

He put them back on Zoro's head, "Y-You have to be half cat right now o-or this would... would be really bad... right?" stuttered the flustered reindeer.

Zoro chuckled lightly, "Sure I'll be anything you want if it makes you happy" he answered, lightly kissing his forehead. Chopper blinked, he had never heard Zoro say something so sweet before... it was nice.

"Anything..?" Chopper asked. Zoro nodded.

Chopper fiddled with his hooves "...even letting me top? I can tell from _that_ we're gonna end up doing it" he practically whispered as he pointed to Zoro's hardened member.

Zoro's face went red and his eyes wide, "Sh-Shit!" he cursed, he hadn't even noticed how hard he was.

"Yeah... and I heard it hurts to _do it_ sometimes so... c-can I be top?" he mumbled, being as honest as possible.

_Ah damn it... I'm not going to be able to sit for weeks, but if it makes him happy..._ Zoro nodded, a bit reluctantly "Okay, you can top... but just this time!" he quickly added.

Chopper smiled through his anxiety. "Also... I, I havn't done this before so..."

Zoro smirked "Tch, this is my first time too so we're in the same boat I guess"

Before Chopper could say another word, Zoro crashed their lips together once again. Chopper moaned into the kiss when Zoro tongue slid into his mouth to explore.

Chopper tasted metal and alchohol on Zoro's tongue, it was a strange flavor but he found it almost addictive. Zoro found that Chopper's mouth tasted of candy and sweets... but he didn't mind the sweetness under the circumstaces.

Once again the two parted, Zoro smirked at Chopper's timid expression.

Chopper then turned into heavy point, knowing he would have a hard time topping Zoro in brain point. He swallowed hard... Zoro was letting _him_ top even though it was the swordsman's first time. Chopper's heart began to race.

"Z...Zoro" he mumbled "I love you" Zoro placed a light kiss on the top of his head "Love you too" he said quietly.

Chopper looked around the room for somewhere more comfortable to do their thing. There were no 'comfortable' places in the room but he did spot a pile of towels.

Walking over, he grabbed every towel and threw them gracelessly to the floor. If Zoro was going to let him top, he should make it a little more comfortable for his lover.

Zoro walked over "Nice. Better than the floor." he said with a smirk. Chopper laughed a little.

"Well..." Zoro began "...better get down to business, ne?" he said casually as he lay down on the bed of towels. Chopper stared at the scene infront of him.

Zoro was laying on a pile of fluffy light towels, naked, with cat ears and cat-like face paint. The thoughts alone were enough to make him rock hard.

Zoro spread his legs "Alright... let's do this" he said as he mentally prepared for the pain he knew was going to arrive soon.

Chopper nodded, the blush was so intense it could be seen through his fur. Chopper knelt down between Zoro's legs, sucking on his fingers. When they were wet, he poked one finger into Zoro's tight entrance.

The swordsman squirmed when he felt the intrusion, it didn't hurt much but it was fairly unfortable. Chopper slowly thrust his finger in and out for a while before adding a second. "Nng..." Zoro moaned quietly through the slight pain. Eventually Chopper added a third finger, causing Zoro to almost cry out, but he managed to choke it back only to emit a choking noise.

Chopper pulled all three fingers out, "Y-You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. Zoro looked over to him " 'm fine just do what ya' gotta do... and don't fucking stop" he commanded.

Chopper nodded before moving Zoro's legs so each leg rested on each of Chopper's shoulder.

Lining himself up with Zoro's hole, he then slowly began to push himself in.

"...aaah-AAAH! FAH! FUCK!" cursed Zoro, then pain was intense but he had been through worse. Chopper almost stopped when he remembered Zoro's words: _'m fine just do what ya' gotta do... and don't fucking stop_.

Chopper continued pushing in, Zoro gribbed the towles tightly and clenched his teeth. When he was fully in, Chopper waited a second to let Zoro get used to the feeling.

"Ready?" asked Chopper, Zoro looked up with lustful eyes "mmhmm... go ahead..." he mumbled through harsh breaths.

Chopper slowly pulled out until only the tip was still inside Zoro before crashing back in, he continued his slow pace until Zoro yelled out "HURRY THE HELL UP!" he barked (which was fairly ironic since he was still wearing the cat ears and face paint).

The pace quickened to frenzied thrusts, Zoro moaned and cried out whenever a sensitive spot was bumped. Chopper reached over to Zoro's hardened member who seemed in desperate need of attention.

Zoro gasped loudly at the sensation of Chopper both crashing into him and pumping his cock. "Faah~ Chopper... hnng, gonna..." before he could say anything else, Zoro splattered all over his chest and Chopper's hand.

Barely seconds after, Zoro felt a flash of heat in his rear and a loud cry when Chopper came inside of him.

Chopper pulled himself out of the swordsman before he collapsed beside his new found lover.

Zoro panted as he recovered from the experiance, Chopper reached over to grab Zoro by the waist and pull him into a loving embrace. It felt kind of weird when he was in heavy point... Zoro seemed so much smaller,like a teddy bear.

Chopper giggled at the thought of comparing the rough, thick-headed swordsman to a soft teddy bear. Zoro glanced over to him "What?" he asked.

Chopper giggled "Nothing"

Zoro wiggled backwards in an attempt to be closer to the reindeer who was spooning him. "So, overall, how was your halloween?" asked the swordsman.

Chopper sighed in contentment "Perfect."

**THE EEEEEND~~~~ lol okay this was just in time for halloween WOOT! So yeah, hope ya' liked it everyone :D**

**SO LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE :DDD**


End file.
